Fight for Love
by ma-cherie-cote
Summary: Ziva returns home to rejoin the NCIS team. Tony helps her train and what happens next well... you'll see. Rated M For smut.


**Punch. Duck. Punch. Dodge. Swift kick to the left. Punch. Punch. Dodge.**

A bead of sweat dropped down the side of Ziva's face, rolling slowly south on her bronzed skin. Strands of her chocolate curls sticking to the particles of soaked skin from her workout.

Exhausted, she lowered herself to the padded ground of the boxing ring located right inside the Navy yard gym.

"Ninja's tired out, already?" Tony chuckled, sighing deeply before unstrapping his boxing gloves and throwing them to the ground.

Ziva groaned, raising one knee up to a more comfortable position on the mat. They had stayed after hours to make sure no one would bother them and discourage her training. She had only been back for a few weeks, startling everyone as a surprise the day she showed up in the bullpen. Gibbs had asked her back to the team because they still needed her, after all she was forever family. He didn't have anyone on the team who could make up for the skills that they had lost when she had left, not even Bishop, Tony or McGee had what the Israeli weapon accomplished all her years in Mossad and NCIS.

Tony was taken aback when he first saw her step through the elevator. He was doing better, at least that's what he said to anyone he could convince. And of course, the bitterness that endured him by Ziva's rejection at coming home was temporarily filled by Zoe Keates. And how very hard he tried to move on, pretend Ziva never existed, but the feeling of her just never shook his bones. Zoe was still in his life, he was caught up in what to do and how to let her know that, "Yeah, the woman I followed around the world is back".

He noticed the difference in the way Ziva acted towards him during her reunion with everyone in the bullpen. The darkness of her brown orbs had a cloudy cover, one he knew awfully well from the Jeanne Benoit days. Someone from the team had obviously told her he was seeing someone or rather in a committed relationship. His heart twisted at the thought of her being upset at that, she should know better that she came before any woman in his life. She always did.

Ziva had agreed to Gibbs request for rejoining the team as a Foreign Area Officer, a unique way of being able to use her international assets and ninja capabilities. In order to prepare for her return to the job, she needed to train again after binging on incredible foods all over the world during her 3 years off. She had told everyone she lost all her Mossad powers, the little things that made her tick and know she was dangerous. However, Tony as well as the others knew very well that she just needed to brush up on her skills again and that she could still kill them all with a paper clip and sense they were walking into the room from miles away.

Despite the awkwardness, Tony offered to help her whip back into shape since he was still on his kick of swimming every morning and going for a run at night. Ziva had laughed at him inquiring her of this new man he was, and she butchered an idiom before asking how the man that ate bacon every day could exercise that much willingly. He shrugged her mocking off, asking her once again if he could help her train and she nodded, telling him he looked great in his newly medium sized tuxedo. The smirk on her face as she left made his mind swirl, the voice in the back of his head reminding him that she always thought of him as her big, cuddly, hairy bear.

 _The bears best friend._

Here Tony was now, 2 am in D.C. helping her out in the boxing ring to get prepared to be out on the field again. Truthfully, she hadn't lost any of her skills and still could kick his ass, even after being gone from the physical aspect of NCIS and Mossad for a few years.

Ziva had straightened her hair that day, a difference from the abundance of wild curls that he had seen from all their time spent in Israel and before she left. It was shorter now, whisked just below her shoulders and over her collarbone.

Tony watched as her chest rove heavily as she caught her breath, the lustfulness taking over his mind as he watched the bead of sweat make its way between the valley of her breasts.

Lower and lower it rolled, leaving a trail of wetness.

His gym shorts became tight at the moment, the thought of how much cleavage and tanned skin he was looking at from the angle. Not to mention, how sexy she looked covered in sweat and flushed. head to toe from their workout.

"I need to gain my endurance back," The brunette muttered, eyes closed.

"I know just how to do that," the low voice was merely inches away from her ear and she shivered at the musk scent that shed off his body. She hadn't heard him join her on the floor of the boxing ring because of her focus on gaining her breath back, but her body was well aware now just how close he was to her now.

"Oh, really?" She challenged, turning her head to the right to see his face. Tony's eyes darkened just as she looked at him, a tingling erupting in the lower pit of her stomach. She remembered that look, couldn't forget it if she tried. The husky look of desire, want, and erotic need that stifled his face on their undercover mission as a couple, Paris and all those tender moments spent in Israel three summers ago.

Interrupting the coalition of memories forming in her state of exhaustion, quickly disappeared when she felt him slide off the boxing gloves from her hands, rested above her head. Tossing the gloves to the side of them, he reached for her hip with his hand. The bare skin showing just above her yoga pants burned from his touch. His eyes stared deeply into hers, waiting for confirmation to continue his evil plan. Communicating with their eyes as if nothing ever changed, she gave him the green light and he slowly rolled over her body, hovering over her on both elbows. Gripping the edge of her white tank top, Tony hesitated. Ziva quizzically stared back at him, knowing all too well that this was unlike the man. He signed, dropping his head down to her shoulder and placed a soft kiss followed by a short kiss of the lips.

"You still drive me crazy, you know that?" The famous Dinozzo smirk appeared, yet another kiss "Always have. Always will."

Ziva furrowed her brows at him, her hands reaching up to touch his toned chest where bristles of chest hair stuck out, "Is this about her?" Her voice came out at nearly a whisper, the worry evident.

Tony quickly shook his head, "Her and I are done. I had to stop pretending that I was fully committed to her when it was so obvious I'm still in love with you."

"Oh," The only thing that made any sense in Ziva's mind to come out of her mouth as her heart rate increased from the way Tony was looking at her. "That is...good to know, yes?" She couldn't find the right words to describe how happy she was that he still felt the same as she had for oh so long.

His chuckle was heartfelt and he dipped down to kiss her passionately. His fingertips grazed her chin, her body shivering in response. She missed his touch, craved for it so deeply late at night when she was alone in small hotel rooms across the world. His tongue worked its way around her bottom lip, meeting her tongue half way. She moaned into his mouth, devouring him as soon as her hands wrapped around his neck to fervently pull him down closer to her.

His mouth pulled away from hers and he spoke once more, "God, I missed you so much."

Returning to his previous job of kissing her, his lips traveled down her chin to the crook of her neck. She wriggled while he sucked on her pulse point, her hands venturing under the back of his shirt to scrape her nails along the rugged skin of his back. With anxious hands, he reached for the hem of her tank and pulled it over her head and returned to kissing her collarbone. Making his way south, his feverish kisses left a trail of wetness as he made his way to the valley of her breaths, sucking roughly on her skin. His head moved towards the left, taking her left nipple into his mouth. Ziva's back arched off the padded floor of the boxing ring, moaning loudly as Tony's tongue twirled around her sensitive nipple, sucking loudly. Massaging her right breast with his palm, squeezing every now and then, his teeth scraped across her nipple lightly and sent her body into a series of shivers. She arched her back again when he did the same with her right nipple, running her fingers through his sweaty hair. His groan vibrated against her nipple ultimately making her wet from the sensation. Tony's impatient lips traveled further down her body, his tongue plunged into her belly button causing a slight giggle out of Ziva.

With shaking hands, Tony reaches for her yoga pants, gliding his hands down with the band and slowly sliding them down her legs. Once the yoga pants are over her feet and off, he gives Ziva a quick look for confirmation and she nods. Her heart warms at how fragile and nervous he gets with her (the enduring playboy who definitely knew what he was doing with women) from the tilt of his head, smiling idly at her. Her knees bend, anticipating what the man in front of her can do with his tongue and she waits for him to make the first move. He's slow at first, making his way up her thighs with his rough tongue while his arms fold around her stretched out legs and hold her in place at her stomach. He settles in between her legs, the scent and obvious wetness of her making his cock twitch against his shorts. Using the fingers of his left hand, he delicately spreads apart her pussy lips and dips his tongue deep inside her. Ziva's back jolts, a high pitched squeal eliciting and Tony smirks at the familiar noise that the ninja would kill him for if anyone knew. His tongue explores the depths of her pussy, scraping up any precum exiting her from his ministrations before hand. The approval hum from her eggs on his exploration of her vaginal walls, making her squirm when his nose nuzzles her clitoris. Licking up his way to her clit, he inserts two of his fingers into her and instantly her fingers are tangled in his hair.

"Ohh yes, Tony" her voice is low and it almost makes him forget everything and just inset his cock into her now, but she's huffing for him to continue, so he does.

Her hands push his head deeper into her clit, his sucking more rough and tantalizing as he plunges his fingers inside her.

"Harder, Tony" Her begs quicken and Tony can only oblige. Thrusting into her another finger, he curls them into her g-spot and sends her off the edge with the flick of his tongue on her clit and his name echoes off the walls of the gym. She's panting harder now and Tony rises from between her legs.

Almost ripping his shirt off, he throws it to the side. Tony flips off his sneakers, not giving a single fuck where they land. His socks quickly follow and his hands barely are capable of doing much with his cock burning against the fabric of his shorts. Fumbling to them off, Ziva groans and quickly discards his shorts from his body. His erect cock springs free into the air, her hand taking him effortlessly. She's on her knees now, pumping his shaft through her hand and Tony tries not to let the sensation make him fall over. Her fingertips lightly graze the tip of his cock, making him twitch and she smiles up at him devilishly while licking her lips. He can't process much of what is happening because his dick feels spectacular in her hands when his thought is interrupted by the feeling of her whole mouth swallowing him up. Her mouth's warm as she curls her tongue around his shaft, sucking hard and massaging his balls as she takes all of him into her mouth. He moans and bucks his hips when he feels the roof of her soft mouth across his shaft and the tip of his cock hits the back of her throat. Adding pressure, her hand wraps around the bottom of his large shaft, moving up and down slowly with her palm while her tongue works around his tip. Tony hisses loudly, his hands getting lost in her brown hair and pulling tightly while he thrusts into her mouth.

"Fuck, Zee." His voice is deep and she hums in approval, vibrating sensations hitting his cock as she sucks harder and he could be over the edge at any moment. Her fingers knead and tug on his balls, another groan slipping from his now dry lips. The hands in her hair pull her back away from his cock and he leans down to kiss her hard, a thank for the pleasure she just gave him.

Ziva lies back down on her back on the mat, Tony positions himself above her and rubs the tip of his cock against her clit making her moan.

"Just put it in," She hisses through her teeth through a death glare. She's aggressive now and it makes him laugh because she is so impatient when it comes to these things, especially when she's not in control. He inserts his cock into her slowly at first, holding her hips and begins to thrust. In appreciation at the fast rhythm he gives her, she moans in delight and wraps her legs tightly around his back to allow him deeper. Her hips buck to meet his thrusts and she's kissing him hard, biting down on his bottom lip when she feels the waves of pleasure taking over.

"Ah, yes" She moans out and he works faster to get both of them there to that place of ecstasy. Her nails dig into his back as he hits her g-spot and her moistness covers his hard cock.

There's a few other Hebrew expletives he hears escape her mouth and it's only a few more thrusts until he's panting along with her. The soft walls of her pussy start tightening around his shaft and she's meeting his thrusts rougher than she had before. Two deep thrusts more and she comes, shaking underneath him and he kisses her to stifle the scream. His aching cock pulses before he explodes into deep into her and murmurs her name between breaths. His head drops to her shoulder, kissing her sweaty, salty skin while trying to gain his breath back.

A chuckle ripped through Ziva and Tony looked up at her quizzically. "We just had sex in the NCIS gym. The men looking over the security cameras are going to love us, yes?"

Tony laughed in response, "They don't get a free show of you, no way José-"

"Who is José? Is he a security guard?" She looked at him with her innocent chocolate puppy eyes.

He laughed again, she hadn't learned that English idiom yet. "No, it's an expression. But lucky for José and the rest of the people here at NCIS, I had McHacker cut the footage short tonight so people wouldn't know we stayed late."

"That is a very good idea, my little hairy butt!" She pinched his hairy ass and he jolted off of her from the ground, exiting her in the process and she made a whine.

He helped her up off the ground, holding her knuckles tight when his eyes held hers.

"Let's get you home where you belong," his remark left her feeling tight in the chest while she gathered her clothes and hurriedly put them back on.

 _Home._

Home to his apartment where she spent thousands of hours watching movies, cuddling with him on his couch.

"My things are at Gibbs, I didn't know-" Ziva started, but was cut short.

"We'll get them tomorrow. Everything from your apartment is in mine, anyways." He shrugged, jumping down from the boxing ring to find his missing sneaker.

Moments later, the two of them fully dressed again rode the elevator back up to the bull pen.

"Here," Tony jogged over to his desk, retrieving something from the top drawer before coming back over to the waiting Israeli.

"What have you-" He spun her body around so her back was towards him. Sweeping away the hair from her shoulders to the side of her neck, he lightly dangled her Star of David necklace on her chest and clasped it, fully together.

Ziva looked down, tears in her eyes that he in fact, after all this time, had kept her necklace on him.

"There. Home at last," She spun around to face him again, brushing her lips against his.


End file.
